


last resort

by murinae



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: M/M, catholic guilt: now with extra spice, demon herbert, good ol' catholic boy dan, nah uuuuuuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murinae/pseuds/murinae
Summary: dan is sad so he summons a succboythe succboy is herbertmaybe more chapters to come if i like this hard enough





	1. Chapter 1

It was a last resort.  
Though, he thought, it always seemed that way. Like one final leap into darkness. Every action, every step, up until this moment, felt like the last. Life after her death had felt like it was a crawling, sprawling thing, purposeless aside from the duties he was required as a member of the clergy. Day by day went by at a sluggish pace- performing last rites, praying at the altar, assisting in baptism, resting for the evening and then waking up to redo it all the next day. It seemed, however, that the months were running past him as though the devil was on their coattails; like every moment he breathed was an offense to God himself, and that his life was being pulled out from under him, sending him tumbling into oblivion. 

It was a last resort, he swore, setting down the candles in the darkened confessional.  
It was late enough that the last door was locked, the lights extinguished and the curtains drawn. The church seemed nearly haunting as he’d snuck out of his quarters and into the hall. Robes drawn tight around his body- the book had told him it was necessary to wear them, despite the blasphemy of it all- he had carried his supplies into the confessor’s booth and set them up.  
Papers drawn upon with a mixture of ash and water, a little blood thrown into the mix, in symbols he didn’t recognize. Candles, burning, in just the pattern he was told to place them- 3 on either of his sides, 6 total. The candlelight was almost beautiful, bouncing off of the dark cherry wood and playing in the air, and had he not been about to commit a heinous sin, Dan may have been able to appreciate it. 

The air went dead silent.  
The skin on his neck and arms rose in goosebumps and he felt a chill shoot down his spine. Not the sound of a cricket nor the constant gentle howl of the wind could comfort him now, as the candles extinguished, and he was brought to face the thing he’d done. Kneeling there, in that silent, dark, familiar booth, he saw a presence appear behind the screen.

Dan willed his voice to be clear, or, at least, as clear as he could manage.  
“Forgive me, father,” He started, “For I have sinned.”  
“Oh, you certainly have, Danny.”


	2. brittany spears lyric i dont feel like thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not writing porn right now but i hope this suffices

“Are you real?”

A simple question, really- and honestly, he was too awestruck by what he’d done to conjure much else. For a moment, he didn’t expect a response. He expected there to be nothing there, for this all to be some elaborate hallucination, or a dream, or a prank. He expected, for that moment, that there would be no consequence to such a blasphemous action.   
But then it spoke.   
“Am I-,” the creature behind the screen laughed, “Of course, Danny. My, my, this place is… something new, isn’t it? Haven’t been summoned in a confessional before.”

Dan raised one hand, placing it oh so delicately against the latticed screen, and gasped when something cold ran over his palm through the slats.   
“So soft-” The demon hummed, “So.. warm.”   
For some reason, he didn’t pull his hand away.  
“What… what’s your name,” Dan asked, “Just so I know what to-”  
“Herbert. Try not to think about it too hard. Your little head might explode.”  
“Can I see you?”  
“Forward, aren’t you, Daniel? No foreplay?”  
The distinct sound of heels on wood resounded as Herbert stepped out of his own space, and into Dan’s.

Dan was suddenly made aware of two things.  
First, how deceptively beautiful the devil could be- all tailored edges, dark hair and pale skin, bright green eyes and dark lips- lipstick, maybe?   
Second, how close that he was to the devil, with their chests together, Herbert’s fingers entwined around the golden chain of his cross, pulling him ever closer. He could see fangs beneath his lips, glinting just slightly in the candlelight. 

He could feel blush on his cheeks and knew that he was starting to shake from just being held by this man. It was like an aphrodisiac to just be near him.  
“I’m sure you’re aware of the arrangement you signed when you decided to do this.”  
“Yes-”  
“Then we’re good to begin?”   
Dan swallowed his pride, and stammered, "Wait, I haven’t-”  
Herbert squinted a little beneath his glasses.   
“You haven’t? God,” a visible wince from Dan, “I’d think somebody with your looks would’ve gotten around, Danny dearest. I’m..touched that you’d let me be your first.”   
Dan couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm definitely gonna follow this up with some actual fuckin' but i'm tired and if i think too hard i'll rewrite this 400 times, so


End file.
